She, He Knows Boby and Soul And Has Not Met
by paintedallup
Summary: Finally a new series, get ready for lots of Elle/Sylar!Nathan, enjoy!
1. Finding Out I'm Not Me

The first time Peter says that name (the one he says with both _pity_ and sadness, as if _once-upon-a-time_ he cared for her) something in my head began to tick, to click into place as if finding her would finally fix me because over the months since Sylar's death I've been somewhat _broken_ inside.

"They found '_Elle_' alive and well, thought you might want to know Claire."

(for some strange reason at the word '_alive_' I wanted to say '_that can't be_' even if I had never met the girl, never seen her alive or dead)

That name, the one that now used to only be filling my dreams (along with _murder_, and so much blood, god the _blood_) is now invading my day to day live, one moment I'm being the prefect me all smiles and manipulating words then in the next '_Elle_' is there taking over.

"Who is she _Pete_?"

(_she_, she who likes to haunt my dreams like a ghost even if I know very well that she is alive and kicking, she who invades my every waking thought)

"She who, Nathan?"

"_Elle Bishop_."

It's the first time I asked knowing all it would bring was strange looks (those I've been getting more and more of lately, as I slowly become not myself) and whispering words, it's also the very first time that I've dared to say her name out loud afraid of what I might do hearing myself speak the name of a stranger I seem to know _body_ and _soul_.

"She's no one you know, Nate, just an old flame of mine. _Nobody_ at all."

A flash of anger, that one little feeling, I used to be able to hide it so well, that seems to come more and more with certain words '_father, mother'_ and '_Elle_' (always _Elle_, each and every time), came and for a single moment I wanted to kill, soak my hands in my own brothers blood but only for a second then I was back to myself.

But I came back asking two things, who is myself? And why do I now love a girl called_ Elle Bishop_ who I've never met?

-

The not having met her, a problem that seemed not to be my worst I was after all dreaming up various ways to kill my family one by one, changed quite fast in the coming days when I opened the door and found her smiling face at my door step.

(and it was an accident I was even there, my days controlled every hour by the need for _power_ and making mommy proud, but lucky ma didn't open it)

"_Elle?_ Peter told me you were alive but not that you were coming here, why did you come?"

At that time I didn't want to ask why, when the old me wouldn't have asked just shut the door, just take yet another one of Sylar's _victims_, who was number one in his book, in my arms (don't even ask me how I know that).

Sylar one of the many villains hanging on to our shirt tails that I found myself not hating, not a single bit, now how wrong is that?

(the strange thing is that I knew it all, every single detail of her _tragedy_, the feel of the sand between my toes and the sight of her dead surrounded by so much blood, but how could I know this?)

"Sadly a whole lot of people, _super-boy_ included, know I'm alive and kicking and in no way does that help me. Well. at least the main reason of the tag on my toe is no longer breathing the same air, but that's something I would have loved to finish myself, _head_ first. Anyway _commander in chief _do you think I could crash here at your smug little place just for a bit and all those loving family members wouldn't have to know a thing, _okay_?"

Me, well the old me that seems to be on a permeant vacation since I watched Sylar turn to _ash_ (oh and that other thing I can't quite recall), would have said no so many times until she and her bare feet were out on the street but as I said I'm gone _forever_ and ever, gone.

"F-fine, stay as long as you want, _Elle_."

(the old me, the one that resides in my head only coming out in a smile to make everything seem okay when it's anything but, reminds me that _Mrs. Bishop_ is a better name for the strange creature before me)

The new me, the one that wants to bathe my hands in the blood of so many (many of them _familiar_ and past loved ones) only smiles back big and wide and calls her '_Elle_' once again, the name that I want to say over and over again and the person that I know now I _must_ have body and soul.

And strangely feel like I've already have, kissed those smiling lips, and most of all tasted the sweet blood that surprisly still pumps all the way through her.

"_Super_! I'll just bring in my things, Noah and get myself settled."

That name '_Noah_' makes my blood boil, even if I know the one with that is a friend, (a partner in crime, ready to rule the world with me _side_ by _side_) as if he's killed me more then one time, which is insane since I only have one life to give (one that doesn't fit the mold anymore, one that swirling down into _darkness_ once again but this time it's _oh-so_ different).

But all I can feel for that man and that name is _hate_.

"Noah? Who's that? (and please god don't say _Bennet_)"

"My baby."

-

Her '_baby_' the one that she holds close like somebody was going to run in and snatch the little boy from her arms (and knowing us it could damn well happen any second now), it was clear as the worried mother smile on her lips that the child was Sylar's very _flesh_ and _blood_ and she had given birth to the son of her lover who had tried to kill the both of them out of the blue.

(as always with me something strange happens, when it clicks that he's Sylar's son I want to say/think that he's mine and _mine_ alone and that the woman before be is my _lover_)

"He's three months old, talks like a monkey (a cute one of course) doesn't walk and is cute as a button. We had no where else to go (and daddy's many cards are just plastic now), t-thanks."

"It's nothing, _El_."

-

Over the months that came (the months with _smiling_ babies and _crazy_ overtired women) she became a better person in every single way, more_ thank yous_, less shocks, more goodness and less _evil_, well that makes _one_ of us.

During that time the only thing I was doing was becoming _worse_ and _worse_, one seed of doubt, of _evil_ was planted in me (in a way I know but can't yet believe) and the only thing it's doing is growing until all that was me, and the _big damn hero _in me, will be turned into a sick and _twisted_ version.

And while all of this was coming to pass I was also falling for the last person on earth I thought I would, the one that knocked on my door and invaded my life (but in no way do I want to her to leave) with nothing but a smile and a baby, and I'm happy to say that it's the same all around.

(besides falling in love with El, I found yet another child to love as my own, the only one that I got to see, _Noah_)

"Hey, Nate, I've been here a long time now, no, don't you worry I'm staying till you kick me out my ass, anyway don't call me _El_ or my shocking days will come back in full-swing, got that?"

This has to be the third or fourth time over the three months she's been staying here (watching little Noah grow together, as a _strange_ little family) that she's told me this and each and every time I always break my word to stop but for some strange reason I have a need to call her just that.

_El_, my Elle who I know has been mine since even before she kicked her way into my home and life, and I also know I've loved her longer then I've even known her name or her face.

"You tell me this once again, _El-le_ (close one), but this time I have to ask _why_?"

"That's a easy one, it's because that's what he called me, _Sylar_. I know I don't talk about him a lot but that's a sore subject, about the man that both tried to rip me up and gave me the person I love most in the world. Even so, I still hate him more then anyone, even _daddy_."

(at that name, the one that has been repeating in my brain like a broken record, _Sylar_, sends chills down both of our spines)

The tears, the big wet ones that she usually saves for herself and the bathroom (sometimes the closet where she likes to wipe her eyes with my suits), come faster then I can take her into my arms finally doing the thing that I've dreamed of since she first landed in my universe, wrapping myself around her.

"I'm so sorry, El_, forgive me_."

For a second it feels like I'm in a new skin, that my face is no longer my face but I've been feeling not myself far longer then now, that I don't have the _right_ face, _right_ arms, legs, toes, and but of course the _right_ mind.

It feels like it's no longer my own, like something or someone is taking me over body and soul and I can do nothing to stop it, _him_, I didn't know how right I was.

"Nathan? Don't be sorry you had nothing to do with it, it was all his fault-"

Her now smiling eyes turned on me and it wasn't long before they were filled with nothing but _terror_.

"_Sylar_?"

(looks like I lost my face altogether, now all of it screams _'Sylar, Sylar murder of the innocent and nightmare man of the woman I love'_ but now the only thing I have left is my mind and I fear that is next to go, _tick-tock-tick-tock_)


	2. I'm Back

"_Sylar_?"

-

"Elle, what's wrong?"

No one in my whole life had looked at me with so much terror (besides _ma_ when I dared to stray from her path) as she did in that moment when everything was going in slow motion, her ripping her arms away from me, screaming out '_Sylar_' like that name was acid rain coming from her lips.

While all this was coming in to play, besides bracing myself against the blue lighting that was getting ready to fry me alive (by the hand of the woman I was just comforting, just _loving_), I was in the middle of a debate within myself about the fact that I had _Sylar's_ face but still was _Nathan_ but within myself.

(and the bad thing is that _Sylar's_ winning hands down, but that doesn't mean that I won't fight back)

"It's been you this entire time! My _god_, this is low even for you making me fall for Nathan and then taking it all away in a matter of seconds, how could you?!"

The tears that had filled her eyes before turned from tears of sadness to ones of rage that were sparking as they fell into her open palms that were all but ready to reach out and touch me, cause me more pain then I've experienced in my life and from the look in her eyes she'll be glad to do just that.

"_Elle_! I'm still Nathan, I am! It's a trick all a trick, I may look like him but I'm _not_ him!"

'well, as far as you know _president_, we're both here now but I was the first to make it to the outside. It's a good thing too, I have a much better looking face then you ever did, oh, say hello to _El_ for me it's been ages since I've seen her.'

'No! You _son of a bitch_, no!'

'Oh yes, Nathan, _yes_, it's just a matter of time before your gone altogether and it's just me and El left, and we get to start our dance all over again.'

"_No_!"

-

The whole thing didn't take long to start falling apart at all, her fists filled to the brim with blue slamming into every part of me and killing me over and over again for each lie that she believes I told her.

(lies that she had no idea that was nothing but the _mushy_ love filled truth, well to me if I am still that)

Instead of her killing me once and for all time, which if I were _one-hundred present _truly Nathan I would have been KFC the very first time she tried, I came back each time her finger tips ripped away at me.

"E-Elle, _please_ stop, I'm not him."

"_Liar_, I can't believe a single word you say, _Sylar_. If you were the man I loved, _thought_ I loved, you would be dead after one single blow and the face before me would be his and not the face of an _enemy_."

Before I could get any more words out, _'I'm not him, I'm Nathan'_ being one of them which I don't quite believe myself, her strongest blow sent me flying, burning away every part of me until all that I was, was _ash_ then like before I was whole once again.

The fact that I kept doing this, coming back to life even if I didn't want to, didn't help me prove that I was still Nathan who had only one life to give, who had already given it months ago, but how in the hell would I know this when I, _Nathan_, was alive and well in every form but the outside?

"Goodbye Sylar, watch your back one day I'll be there to watch you finally die once and for all time. Just like you watched me die, watched your _baby_ die."

"_Elle_!"

(all that was left was blackness and the want for someone that wants you to die a slow death)

-

Even before I woke, only to find that after all of the screaming and smoking finger tips I was once again Nathan on both the inside and outside, I knew that she was long gone and in her arms would be the little baby boy that I had long ago identified as my own (the first step in figuring that I'm not me and have not been for ages) and now two holes were being made deep in my heart.

(that heart that might belong to the man that tried to put a end to the two I now love more then myself, or should I say more then _Sylar_?)

But for the first time in our history, each filled with a good amount of blood staining our own and other's hands (mine might be colored the deepest red known to man), the only innocent one, who had the misfortune of being in this messed up family, wasn't there to watch as mommy ripped to pieces the man he had just began to call '_daddy_'.

"Nathan? Are you okay? Your covered in blood, did _Elle_ do this to you?"

The moment he came in, his face no longer the one that I so long ago loved above all the rest (that face now replaced with the girl that left behind burned clothes and skin) but the face of a enemy who's fist had collided with my face many, many times, it all came swirling back in each _blood_ drenched memory that they had taken away from me.

"My name's not Nathan! My name is **SYLAR**!"

With the flick of a finger he was out the window and I finally got the chance to test out his stolen powers, mine that he had drained away in the last moments of the epic battle that had only one casualty, _Nathan_, the one who I had been _body_ and _soul_ all these months but it was so very _delicious_ to finally have each power back in neat little rows, to finally be me again.

"Luckily I'm not your brother (once-upon-a-time that almost came true), Pete. Now with you out of the way, as always for only a short time, I'm off to fetch my _bride-to-be_ and my son, they won't get very far."

_I'm back._


	3. Damsel in Distress

"Momma? Where's daddy?"

We hadn't been gone long, running away from two lovers that turned out to be one in the same, before his eyes opened wide (the ones that are mine all the way through) and asked for the man he called '_daddy_' rather then the name I'd just come to know him as '_Sylar_'.

"He's right here, Noah."

Like many times before he found me faster then all the rest (as if I have a tracking device in my skull, where his fingers traced a line) but unlike those times, those times where I thought, with a _school girl's_ brain, that I loved the _monster_ but that was crushed in a matter of seconds on a sandy beach.

(all thanks to information I had never known, two sadistic son of a bitches, and loving a serial killer)

"_Son of a bitch_."

-

**One Year Ago:**

Everything happened so fast one moment I've got my _puppy-love _smile on while kissing the man I thought I loved (and as always with me it turns _sour_) then instead of being the man I loved he turned into the monster that I had only know him as back in the day and I was on his list of kills.

(that lists only grows each hour of every day, starting up again after me)

But instead of finding myself in the pits of hell (only to find daddy waiting for me), where I know I deserve to finish my days in, I find myself very much alive and kicking with a familiar face as my savior, and not one I had hoped to see anytime soon.

"_Adam_? Why, why did you save me?"

It was a sign, one that came with _brains_, _blood_, and _rebirth_, to shake the serial killer off of my back (and away from my lips) and become the good person that _Noah Bennet _had always said I was even when it was clear that I was too far gone, and this whole life-changing event happened because of someone even worse then me.

"I have more then one reason to save little old you, _Bishop_. One, you plus me equals _hot_, it always has. Two, I was feeling like the _miserable sod_ I know I am so I decided to do something good and this to me seemed to be the perfect time. Three, I got to save two lives instead of just one, I got to save the baby your going to have."

When the last reason came out of his lips (those two pink things that had given me my very first kiss), it was clear that I had know for a long time about the small Bishop that had started to grow in me, but instead of thinking he was the son of my murder (mine and his) all I knew was that he was mine and mine alone.

"Thank you, Adam, thank you so _freaking_ much."

-

**Present**

"_Ouch_, is that anyway to greet your husband?"

"Your not my husband, _Sylar_, and no way in hell am I your wife or ever will be."

Each finger tip was dying to light up, become blue glowing sticks and burn him up, but the safety of the child that was tucked in my arms outweighed the need to make him cry out in pain.

(outweighed all my _hate_ that was ready to come boiling out)

All my options were gone, can't _run_, can't _fight_, and can't call on anyone to help me (after Adam on the Villain _hate_ list is me) or so I though because before Sylar could whisk me away and make the whole delusional '_husband/wife_' thing real (make us into one angry family in the blink of an eye) we were being taken from the battle scene by not-so friendly face.

"Peter? What the hell are you doing?"

"Saving the _damsel in distress_, even if she might not like it."

And this would be the first time that I wanted Peter to be here (besides the time with our lips and the breaking of hearts) rather then off being beaten till the point of death, which once again he's never going have.

"Oh, you wrong there, _super-boy_, she likes it very much."


End file.
